Mating Instinct
by madisonhagan1
Summary: OC/OC An Arkham Asylum Psychiatrist assigned to treat the Tiger, Dr. Felina Hunter instead became his obsession. Originally going to kill her like all the other doctors and humans, he instead became obsessively fixated on her, believing himself to be in love with her and also believing she to be his destined mate. But something'll happen, threatening to take her from him. Forever.
1. Character Bio Dr Felina Hunter

Psychiatrist, Dr. Felina Hunter:

Information:

Real Name: Dr. Felina Hunter.

Future Alias: Tigress.

Occupation: Arkham Asylum Psychiatrist and eventual Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Age: 24.

Eye Color: Bright yellow-jade green. (As Tigress: Yellow. Pupil is like a cat's. Black and vertical slit/ skinny oval. Expands at change of mood and or light.)

Hair: Long. (Ending below her bottom.) And Blonde. (As Tigress: Combination between blonde, brown and orange with black tiger stripes. Slightly longer.)

Height: 5 ft 10 in. (As Tigress: 6 ft. 1in.)

Weight: 125 lb. (As Tigress: 135 lb.)

First 'Appearance': Batman Comics.

Bio:

An Arkham Asylum Psychiatrist assigned to treat the Tiger, Dr. Felina Hunter instead became his obsession.

Dr. Felina Hunter grew up in an average wealthy home with a mother, and a father that loved her dearly. She was an only child and often kept to herself. Always independent and always a loner. She studied intently on the human psyche. The brain, emotions, fear, regular problems, anything about the psyche truly fascinated her. Even animal psyche. She even dabbled in the unknown science of human and animal gene spicing/combining. Just reading of course. Never doing.

She also had an affinity with cats. Even the big wild cats at the zoo. She spent as much time with them as she could when she wasn't studying Psychiatry and Psychology books or busying herself with her chores.

She often thought of the reason why she had an affinity with cat's and no other species besides Felines. Maybe it was because she was so like them herself. A loner. Independent. Graceful, and smart. Maybe it was because she understood them. Or maybe it was just because they understood her. She didn't know. Even to this day she didn't know. But she was happy she has this ability. Maybe there was a reason why? Maybe it hinted at something in her near future?

Nah. That was stupid, right?

She grew up making straight A's. She was an honer roll student and graduated top of her class. She went to and studied at Gotham University and majored in Psychiatry. She graduated again at the top of her class and got an interview with Doctor Jeremiah Arkham supervised by Doctor Joan Leland, the head Psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She got the job. And now worked there full time. Except for the weekends. Because on Saturday she worked at Tiger World. With, of course, the tigers.

Little did she know those two jobs would be combined when she met the man named Tiger who would eventually be her patient at Arkham.

Not quite a man, but not quite an animal. Truly fascinating.

All her interests combined. Animal psyche. Human psyche. Animal and gene combination. Cats. Tigers.

The perfect patient. Or so she thought...

Attributes:

As Dr. Felina Hunter:

Surprising strength and stamina. (Trained for the job.)

Superior gymnastic skills. (Trained for the job.)

Skilled actor. (Trained for the job.)

Trained in emergency medical techniques. (Trained for the job.)

Proficiency with mechanical and computer systems. (Trained for the job.)

High-level hacking and computer skills. (Trained for the job.)

Trained criminologist. (Trained for the job.)

Proficient in hand-to-hand fighting. (Trained for job. Although usually cowardly. And against using violence on patients unlike the Arkham guards.)

Expert markswoman. (Trained for the job.)

Affinity with all types of felines.

As Tigress:

Affinity with all types of felines.

Total disregard for human life. (Because of animal instinct.)

Extreme level of strength, stamina, and agility. (Trained for her past job. But now heightened because of her inhuman form.)

Superior gymnastic skills. (Trained for her past job. But now heightened because of her inhuman form.)

Brilliant psychological analyst. (Trained for her past job.)

Extensive knowledge of psychoactive substances. (Trained for her last job.)

Extremely hard to injure or contain. (Because of inhuman form.)

Trained gymnast and athlete. (Trained for her last job but is now hightened because of inhuman form.)

Expert hand-to-hand combatant. (Trained for her past job. But now heightened because of her inhuman form.)

Unrivaled stealth capabilities. (Because of inhuman form.)

No pattern of killing, making her difficult to track. (Because of her intelligence and her inhuman form.)

At physical and mental peak. (Trained for her past job. But now heightened because of her inhuman form.)

High-level hacking and computer skills. (Trained for her past job.)

Skilled actor. (Trained for her past job.)

Trained in emergency medical techniques. (Trained for her last job.)

Proficiency with mechanical and computer systems. (Trained for her last job.)

High-level hacking and computer skills. (Trained for her last job.)

Trained criminologist. (Trained for her last job.)

Expert in hand-to-hand combat. (Trained for her past job. But now heightened because of her inhuman form.)

Expert markswoman. (Trained for her past job. But now heightened because of her inhuman form.)

Not human.

Razor sharp fangs and claws. (Because of inhuman form.)

Super hearing. (Because of inhuman form.)

Super sense of smell. (Because of inhuman form.)

Expert tracker. (Because of inhuman form.)

Super sight. She can also see perfectly in the dark. (Because of inhuman form.)

Fur. (Helps keep her warm in extreme weather conditions. Also provides protection. Though not bullet proof.) (Because of inhuman form.)

Strong Prehensile Tail. (Because of inhuman form.)

Perfect balance. Always land on feet. (Because of inhuman form.)

Expert hunter. (Because of inhuman form.)

Animal instinct-highly dangerous to others. (Because of inhuman form.)

Very Territorial. (Because of inhuman form.)

Extreme level of speed. (Because of inhuman form.)

Paw padding on hands and feet. Providing a small amount of protection when walking on dangerous substances such as glass. (Because of inhuman form.)

Can extend claws on hands and or feet to any length imaginable. (Because of inhuman form.)

Very protective of Arkham Asylum patient, Tiger. (Because of inhuman form, animal instinct and her love for him.)

Can also extend claws from within her knuckles to any length imaginable. (Ex: Wolverine.) (Because of inhuman form.)

Has a telepathic connection to Tiger beginning after they've copulated making the mating ceremony complete.

Prefers to stay dry, but is not afraid of water.

Prefers raw meat to cooked.

Extremely dangerous. Recreational time with armed guards.

Makes multiple noises, Ex: Growling, purring etc... To hint if she's attacking or if she's calm or not.

Rough tongue, like a regular cat's. Capable of cleaning herself.

Capable of shifting into a more human form. Although exotic. (Still has cat eyes. The ears although at a normal position of the average human on each side of the head they are pointed at the tip. Only the canine teeth remain long and sharp, although shorter and duller then the animal form's. Tongue is still rough. Still capable of growling and other abilities, despite the more human throat and mouth. Still has a tail although it is shrunk up into a nub. No fur or stripes, just regular hair such as eyelashes, eyebrows, head hair, genital hair, and thin hair across the arms and legs. Nails are still sharp and long, though at an expectable length, still long and sharp enough to draw stares but nothing that would make you think she was inhuman. Lips are black/dark brown not the usual light or dark pink of a human's. Still tall, although an inch or two shorter. Still at physical and mental peak. And still has inhuman agility, strength, and stamina, including superior gymnastics skills and fighting skills. Still prefers not to talk. and still has animal instincts although it is dulled down.)

Heightened senses. Able to read emotions, moods, and actions.

After meeting Tiger and later becoming Tigress her mating extinct has come alive and is heightened. And more dominate then her other instincts.

Can talk to animals.

Prefers to be completely nude. Claims clothes rub uncomfortably against her fur.

Maternal instinct is heightened despite the fact she isn't a mother.

Good attributes:

Does not harm children under 16 including babies, infants, and toddlers. Or the elderly over 60.

Respects and does not harm or wish to harm Dr. Joan Leland, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, and Tiger.

Maternal instinct is heightened despite the fact she isn't a mother.

Makes multiple noises, Ex: Growling, purring etc... To hint if she's attacking or if she's calm or not.

(AN: I'll think of others later. Give me ideas.)


	2. Character Bio Arkham Patient Tiger

Tiger:

Information:

Real Name: Unknown.

Alias: Tiger.

Occupation: Arkham Asylum Patient and Professional Criminal.

Based in: Gotham City.

Age: 30.

Eye Color: Yellow. Pupil is like a cat's. (Black and vertical slit/ skinny oval. Expands at change of mood and or light.)

Hair Color: Combination between blonde, brown and orange with black tiger stripes. Hence: Tiger.

Height: 6 ft. 6in.

Weight: 300 lb.

First 'Appearance': Batman Comics.

Bio:

Unknown past. Residing in the dark and dreary civilization of the famous Gotham City for unknown reasons, and recently caught by the Batman.

Becoming an Arkham Asylum Patient assigned to the young but brilliant doctor, Dr. Felina Hunter. Originally going to kill her like all the other doctors and humans, his prey, he instead became obsessively fixated on her, believing himself to be in love with her and also believing she to be his destined mate.

Over time through their many sessions he continued to open up to her although still not revealing anything about his past, at least, not anything she could trust to be true or not.

Each time they've had a session he's been convinced even further that they were meant to be.

She'd awakened an animal instinct within him. An instinct that he'd never used before. An instinct he'd forgotten was even there. An instinct he;d been searching his whole life to find.

And It was driving him crazy.

Attributes:

High Risk Patient.

Total disregard for human life.

Extreme level of strength, stamina, and agility. (Because of inhuman form.)

Superior gymnastic skills. (Because of inhuman form.)

Extremely hard to injure or contain. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Trained gymnast and athlete. (Because of inhuman form.)

Expert hand-to-hand combatant. (Trained by himself. Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Unrivaled stealth capabilities. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

No pattern of killing, making him difficult to track. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

At physical and mental peak. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Skilled actor. (Trained by himself. Also because of his animal instinct he is able to read others unlike any Psychiatrist could hope to.)

Trained in some emergency medical techniques. Also first aid. (Eventually trained by Felina as Tigress.)

Expert in hand-to-hand combat. (Trained by himself or some unknown person.) (Heightened because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Expert marksman. (Trained by himself or some unknown person.) (Heightened because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Affinity with all types of felines. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Not human. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Razor sharp fangs and claws. (Because of inhuman form.)

Super hearing. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Super sense of smell. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Expert tracker. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Super sight. He can also see perfectly in the dark. (Because of inhuman form.)

Fur. (Helps keep him warm in extreme weather conditions. Also provides protection. Though not bullet proof.) (Because of inhuman form.)

Strong Prehensile Tail. (Because of inhuman form.)

Perfect balance. Always land on feet. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Expert hunter. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Animal instinct-highly dangerous to others. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Very Territorial. (Because of animal instinct and inhuman form.)

Very protective of Arkham Asylum Psychiatrist, Dr. Felina Hunter. (Because of inhuman form, animal instinct and his love/obsession for her.)

Paw padding on hands and feet. Providing a small amount of protection when walking on dangerous substances such as glass.

Extreme level of speed.

Can extend claws on hands and or feet to any length imaginable. (Because of inhuman form.)

Can also extend claws from within his knuckles to any length imaginable. (Ex: Wolverine.) (Because of inhuman form.)

Unknown Past.

Has a telepathic connection to Tigress beginning after they've copulated making the mating ceremony complete.

Capable of instilling fear in others just by looking at them.

Can talk. But usually chooses not too. Speaks English only.

Makes multiple noises, Ex: Growling, purring etc... To hint if he's attacking or if he's calm or not.

Prefers to stay dry, but is not afraid of water.

Prefers raw meat to cooked.

Extremely dangerous. No recreational time.

Rough tongue, like a regular cat's. Capable of cleaning himself.

Capable of shifting into a more human form. Although exotic. (Still has cat eyes. The ears although at a normal position of the average human on each side of the head they are pointed at the tip. Only the canine teeth remain long and sharp, although shorter and duller then the animal form's. Tongue is still rough. Still capable of growling and other abilities, despite the more human throat and mouth. Still has a tail although it is shrunk up into a nub. No fur or stripes, just regular hair such as eyelashes, eyebrows, head hair, genital hair, and thin hair across the arms and legs. Nails are still sharp and long, though at an expectable length, still long and sharp enough to draw stares but nothing that would make you think he was inhuman. Lips are black/dark brown not the usual light or dark pink of a human's. Still tall, although an inch or two shorter. Still at physical and mental peak. And still has inhuman agility, strength, and stamina, including superior gymnastics skills and fighting skills. Still prefers not to talk. and still has animal instincts although it is dulled down.)

Heightened senses. Able to read emotions, moods, and actions.

After meeting Dr. Felina Hunter his mating extinct has come alive and is heightened. And more dominate then his other instincts.

Can talk to animals.

Prefers to be completely nude. Claims clothes rub uncomfortably against his fur.

Paternal instinct is heightened despite the fact he isn't a father.

Good attributes:

Does not harm children under 16 including babies, infants, and toddlers.

Respects Dr. Felina Hunter.

Respects and does not harm or wish to harm Dr. Joan Leland, and Tigress/Dr. Felina Hunter.

Paternal instinct is heightened despite the fact he isn't a father.

Makes multiple noises, Ex: Growling, purring etc... To hint if he's attacking or if he's calm or not.

(AN: I'll think of others later. Give me ideas.)


	3. New Patient Arrival

The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum is an asylum for the criminally insane. Known for It's vast collection of super criminals and so called crazies. There was the famous Joker and his girlfriend/sidekick Harley Quinn - also his ex-doctor. And there was the Penguin, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Killer Croc, and a certain someone's love interest, Catwoman, and a lot more. The list goes on and on.

All brought in by one single man. The said 'certain someone'.

The Batman.

A crime fighting vigilante known as The Dark Knight and or The Batman that stalked the night and captured criminals. No one knew who he was. No one knew why he did what he did. But he did it. And we were all thankful. He's made Gotham City the safest It's ever been.

Gotham use to be over run with criminals, none super like there was now. Just the common rapists, muggers, and robbers. Even a couple of murderers. But he changed the city when he caught them every night. Instilling fear in others that dared to commit a crime. Some argue the fact that Batman made the super criminals. Other's say the super criminals made him.

Frankly. It's both.

But enough about him, for now...

Arkham Asylum wasn't calm and quiet like it usually was when every inmate was in their place. No. It was hectic. Guards were running everywhere, preparing for the new arrival. And so were all of the doctors.

Especially one very important woman - also a doctor.

The Criminal Psychiatrist and Medical Doctor, Dr. Felina Hunter, or Lina for short, was running down the dark musty halls of Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. The floors creaked as she walked and a strange moldy smell filled her nostrils, stinging her sensitive nose. But she ignored it and continued to run. She had just got word not a moment ago that the legendary crime fighter known as the Batman caught yet another criminal and was bringing him in. Only, he was new. And he was severely injured.

She kept running, almost slipping and falling in the process until she turned the corner, going down to the main lobby where the Dark Knight would be dragging the new and injured patient in any second now.

She finally got to her destination and opened the door with a loud creak, shutting it behind her, and running inside. The Arkham guards were already there, dressed in black and armed from head to toe, the Arkham logo on the backs of their bullet proof vests. They had their loaded guns pointed to the asylum's entrance ready to fire if needed.

Suddenly the entry door opened, the double doors slamming into the stone wall causing her to jump and turn around and sure enough there stood the famous vigilante of Gotham City, said criminal in hand.

Felina gasped and took a few steps backwards.

The criminal. He wasn't a man.

It was an animal. A cat.

No. A tiger.

The tiger humanoid stumbled forwards. He had several bullet wounds and major deep lacerations from his fight with the Batman and no doubt the Gotham police and or some other unknown force.

After all - She remembered. Batman didn't use guns. Nor did he injure someone to this extent.

This was very serious.

"Get this animal to a doctor! He needs to be throughly secured!" The Dark Knight ordered, pushing the large and muscular cat-man forward and making him fall. His dark crimson blood pooled to the hard floor as he grunted, gritting his teeth in response to the pain searing through his body.

Felina gasped again and ran over to his side despite the Batman's and the guard's orders and pleas to stay back. Shouting that the man-animal was dangerous. That he'd kill her. And even _eat_ her.

But she ignored them and threw her long slender arms around the thing's neck trying to at least get him to a kneeling position. He grunted again, but tried to stand up with her as his main support.

"Steady now...It's ok. I got you." She whispered lightly, shifting her weight the other way.

Her sudden movement caused him to growl. His orange and black striped tail swished back and forth irritably. He still hadn't acknowledged Felina by looking at her or the others, including Batman. He just kept watching his feet as he walked and the cold stone floor as it moved under him. Never looking up at the guards with their cocked guns or at the Batman with his weapons. or even at her with her small toned arms wrapped gently around his large muscular frame.

"I'm a doctor. I'll take care of your wounds." She whispered again, still helping him walk, or rather, shuffle through the room.

He didn't respond. He didn't talk. But he continued to move forward so she assumed he knew what she had said. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Did he speak English? Could he even speak in the first place?

"My name is Dr. Felina Hunter. I work here." She whispered to him again, trying to make conversation with the man-beast while they continued to walk down to the Medical Wing where the others would no doubt be waiting for her to return with the new injured patient.

Boy would they be in for a big surprise.

The criminal suddenly stumbled forward hard and fell, taking her down with him. Everyone screamed including Batman - who just gasped, readying a Bat-o-rang in hand. Just incase he needed to strike.

The said patient fell on her, pinning her down under his weight, which was surprisingly heavy. At least 200 pounds, maybe even 300 pounds. She noted.

Felina groaned a little at the pain in her sore skull as she hit the ground, head dizzying slightly. But she ignored it and opened her blurry eyes to find the patient staring intently at her. She gasped. His glowing yellow-cat-like eyes were intense. Like nothing she'd ever seen before.

His gaze looked her over, studying her every being, her every detail. Storing this moment in his memory.

"Sir?" She whispered, trying to get him to answer, or to at least get up off of her. He was starting to crush her under his weight.

He growled in response, still not talking. Then he suddenly cupped her chin with his hand/paw, sheathing his long black claws in the process so to not hurt her - that alone surprised her.

Felina flinched at the roughness of his paw pads against her flesh. "Sir?" She called out again, getting his attention finally.

He blinked his yellow eyes, the pupil expanding as he shook his head, wiggling his large pointed ears at the top of his scalp where his thick orange-brown and black striped fur stuck out wildly.

But he still didn't get up.

No. He kept her there, still studying her intently. Each breath she took he'd take in, watching her with rapt attention.

Was she really this interesting?

Well - She thought. - Maybe to him. He wasn't human after all.

"Sir?" She tried again, louder now. "Can you speak?" This was starting to freak her out. Was he going to hurt her? Kill her? Or worse. Eat her?

But again, he still didn't answer. Instead he bent down and sniffed her long hair that spread out across the ground under her, enveloping her pale slender shoulders. Then he sniffed her cheek, and neck.

To him she was the only one in the room. To him she was all that mattered.

He looked back up into her eyes - Really looked at her. Something happened inside his brain. Something changed, something untangled and rewired itself. Whatever that something was, it produced an emotion in his heart that he'd never even thought he'd had. His heart, he could feel, got lighter. It beat faster then it ever had. It wasn't cold anymore. There was no 'unbreakable' wall around it. It was warm again, beating, and free. But at the same time, vulnerable.

But still. It had only taken one look. Just one look to make him feel this weak. One look to make him feel this mesmerized. Just one look to change him.

At least, only when it came to her. He realized. She was the only one who had ever did this to him.

He continued to stare. She was beautiful. As exotic as a mere human could be. She had long silky light blonde hair that went from her scalp down well below her bottom. Her eyes were a light yellow-jade green and shined as bright as the twinkling stars in the dark sky outside. She had black eyelashes that were as thick and long as eyelashes could possibly be. And her eyes were lined with a black charcoal-like substance, or maybe it was natural. He didn't know. Did all female humans look like this? No. He shook his head. He'd never seen anyone so gorgeous. Her pale skin was smooth, soft and perfect. No marks. No imperfections. No flaws. Her cheekbones were high and the apples of her cheeks were a light peachy pink. He looked down at her lips. They were full and plump, lined and painted with a different black substance he'd never seen nor knew the name of. Or again - He thought. Maybe it was natural.

He took in her scent again. Her breath smelt of fresh mint but the rest of her smelt like flowers and citrus fruits. An instinct took over him. One he'd never experienced before but had waited his whole life to discover.

He lowered his head down to her collarbone and took another deep breath, his nostrils flaring. Her skin was so warm, so hot against his touch. It was like fire. But, unlike fire, it didn't bring pain. Only warmth.

Only lust. And only desire.

He could feel something happening again. Something inside him was quickly changing. His insides went hot then extremely cold before returning to normal. His senses, each and every one of them, were on overload. His vision blurred for several seconds and when he opened his eyes again, he saw her in a whole new light. No. Not new. He realized. Just heightened. Just a more intense point of view. He could feel it as plain as day. He shook his head again. No. He not only felt it. He _knew_ it. There was no question or doubt about it. They were connected.

This woman wasn't his prey like the others. She wasn't his food or a toy to play with. She wasn't even a regular human.

No.

She was his mate.

And they were destined to be together. Forever. It was fate. Destiny. There was no fighting it. You couldn't even if you wanted to.

And he didn't want to fight it. Not one bit.

His body, his every being longed for her. It marked her as his own. She was his. And only his. And nothing would ever change that.

Who'd of thought it? A Tiger-Man destined to be connected to a mere human. Although, he knew he needed to change her for the mating ceremony to even begin let alone be complete.

His kind, his species spent their whole life surviving and searching for a lifelong mate.

And now he'd finally found his.

Now he knew why he was here in Gotham City. Now he knew why his body felt like it was being pulled by an unknown invisible force out of the wild and into civilization. It was her. It had always been her. Somehow she was calling him. Somehow his body knew who and where she was and after all this time was pushing him towards her. Pushing him in the right direction.

He didn't want to let go. He was too happy. He wanted her too badly. But she suddenly pushed against his chest, her long feminine fingers entangled in his white chest fur.

She finally spoke again, this time shakily. "S-Sir? Can you please get off of me? You're weight is heavier then you think. Y-You're hurting me."

He jerked up. He didn't want to be hurting her at all. So he obeyed, getting up off of her fragile body.

"Thank you..." She whispered, standing up, also helping him to his feet.

He noticed he had bled all over her. The orange cloth that covered her torso was stained in several spots. And the connecting black cloth below that covered her bottom was also stained.

He looked down at his own bloody body. He only wore a long black loincloth, the upper portion of the cloth or the 'belt' was gold and he wore a small black undergarment under the cloth to cover his genitals. The rest of him was bare and uncovered. Being here, he'd found that this society's rules required coverage of certain areas.

But why? Why hide? He looked her over again. Especially such a beautiful body...

He reached out with a large white and orange-brown thinly furred hand, grasping the edge of her upper torso's cloth's sleeve that stopped just above her shoulders. He tugged at it. Causing her to take a step back and to push his hand away gently.

He looked at her confused.

Why do humans have such customs?

He reached forward and tugged at her upper cloth again. This time she swatted his hand away, a little harder then earlier.

He growled on instinct but stopped himself. He couldn't growl. Not at her. She was his intended mate. If something were to happen to her he'd die alone. Besides. He loved her. Once they were completely connected and the mating ceremony was complete, he would gain her memories and knowledge, and she would gain his. They would know anything and everything about each other. She would ultimately turn into his species and they would also finally be telepathically connected.

He didn't need to know her to love her. He could feel it. They were meant to be together.

She was the one he'd been searching for. She just happened to be human and she also just happened to be living in the most horrible city he'd ever seen, far far away from his own home.

But now he didn't have to wait anymore. His parents would be so proud of him.

She stepped away and took out a small black box from a nearby human male and pushed a circular shape connected to it. Suddenly he heard a voice come from the inside of the small box. But a person couldn't possibly fit in there. Could they?

He ran forward grabbing the mystery object in his hand, sniffing at it and gnawing lightly on the antenna.

His intended mate laughed, giggling as she took the object back from him.

"It's called a walkie talkie."

Walkie talkie?

She pointed to the antenna. "This provides the signal. And this-" She pointed to the small circular button on the side. "Provides us access to the other person that has the second walkie talkie. So we can talk to them without being in the same location as them. Like a house phone or a cell phone." She tried to explain as best as she could but the man still seemed confused.

Maybe he didn't understand her language? Maybe he couldn't even hear?

"Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded causing her to smile and clap her hands together excitedly. "Oh that's good! I was beginning to think you couldn't even hear!"

She pushed the button again and the man from inside spoke once more.

"Hello?"

"I'm bringing in the patient. Prepare yourself and the medical supplies. Multiple bullet wounds and major lacerations. Will need stitches. Ready the equipment."

"Yes, ma'am."

She pressed the button again and handed the small black box back to the same human male.

She looked back over up at him, clasping a hand lightly on his good shoulder. "Ok. Follow me. Can you speak?"

He tried to but all that came out was a high pitched moan.

"We can work on that later."

They finally made it to the Medical Wing, Batman and the Arkham guards following close behind.

She made him sit down on a rather uncomfortable flat object, pushing his head down to the soft cushion underneath his skull.

It felt nice. What was this thing? It provided good support for the neck. Different from the wood, grass and straw pines in the wild from within his cave.

She - his mate - grabbed his arm where the first and deepest wound was located and took a long shiny metal object in her other hand, sticking it into his skin, he groaned, but stayed still as she removed the foreign object that had injured him.

She was helping him. He realized. So he gritted his teeth. He'd have to grin and bare it if he was to heal.

She pulled the rest of the objects out of his injured body then took another, yet different, metal object and a long, thin string-like substance, carefully threading them both together. She bent down and stuck both objects in his arm. And again, he growled. But, he noticed that the objects were pulling his skin back together. And soon each wound had closed and was wiped clean of the blood that had stained his fur.

Interesting...

Soon she was done, wrapping the last of the white cloth around each and every major wound.

"There." She nodded, smiling brightly. "All better."

He nodded back and tried to sit up when she stopped him.

"No. Don't get up. You need rest, sleep. You will stay here until you heal. I will see you again soon. I promise."

He instantly grabbed her as she turned to leave.

He was trying to say no. He was close to forming the word. But like earlier all that was coming out was a low intimidating growl.

She turned back around quickly, gasping at his sudden touch against her arm, eyes wide with fear. "What is it, sir? Are you ok? D-Do you need something?"

He nodded, still trying to speak.

"Is it food or water?"

He shook his head.

"More pillows? Another blanket?"

Another shake.

"Then what is it?"

He groaned and she suddenly cried out as he frustratingly but gently pulled her towards him. "Sir?! What are you-" But it was too late. She was interrupted, cut short as his mouth urgently found hers. His lips locked passionately with her own. Shocked, she tensed up, not moving, instead she just stood there, involuntarily letting him kiss her.

Batman quickly grabbed her from behind, angrily pushing the cat-man away. "Get your filthy paws off of her, now!"

The tiger-man growled, swiping his long claws at the Dark Knight as the vigilante took away his love. His mate.

Another male.

_Competition._

Felina panted for breath as she licked her black painted lips, wiping away a small smear that had found it's way onto her chin during the kiss.

But Batman wasn't as calm as her. In fact. He was seething with rage. Not because he had feelings for Felina. No. He barely even knew her. It was because he felt that sexual assault was one of the worst crimes a person could commit.

Especially by an animal. It was disgusting. Revolting even.

He punched the patient in the face twice before being clawed back across the chest, four parallel claw marks etched into his now torn suit, the bat-symbol at the middle of his torso was ruined, fresh blood seeping out from his injured flesh.

He punched the inmate again before Felina screamed for him to stop, grabbing his arm as he raised it for another blow.

"Stop it! Stop! You'll hurt him! He doesn't understand! Can't you see that!? Just stop! He's been injured enough already!"

Batman stopped and pushed her away. Backing up against the back wall.

Felina turned and looked down at the cat-man again whom was glaring at the Bat. "Sir? Are you ok?"

He turned, looking back up at her and nodded ever so slightly to the point that she had almost missed it. But she caught the slight nod of his head and smiled kindly, sighing in relief. "Good."

She grabbed his face suddenly and pulled it towards hers, examining him to make sure he wasn't severely injured. "You'll have bruises. But you'll be fine. No broken bones."

She let go of him and backed away only to cause him to growl in response. Batman walked forward to protect her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"That won't be necessary, Batman. I don't know why. But I think he won't harm me. After all. I did save his life."

Batman nodded hesitantly and stood back against the far wall, leaning his spine onto the cold stone, his dark cape enveloping his large toned body.

The cat-man sat up again, turning around towards the beautiful female doctor. She tried to get him to lay back down but noticed that his wounds were gone.

"Impossible! Look!" She gasped, running a long dainty finger over one of his wounds that had disappeared. Her perfectly manicured nail smoothing over his use to be blood stained fur. "It's gone."

Batman hesitantly stepped forward and glanced at the tiger-man. The Arkham doctor was, unfortunately, right. He grumbled. "He has a healing mechanism so it seems."

"Yes. Apparently so." She smiled. "You are a very lucky man. You know that? With all of those wounds a mere human would die in under a couple of minutes. But I managed to take care of them...only to find you could do it yourself. Guess I really didn't save your life after all." She sighed disappointedly. "Shoot."

The cat-man shook his head, still trying to speak. She had saved his life. Just in a different way then she had thought.

"It's fine." She chuckled. "It's a good thing. I'm glad you're ok. You're the most unique patient here. I've never met someone that was actually half animal. Croc isn't even half animal. So this is...Well...It's truly amazing. Don't you think so, Batman?"

She turned around to find the vigilante right behind her. He nodded with a frown. Whispering sarcastically. "...Yes..._Amazing..."_

The inmate growled at the other male's closeness to his intended mate.

Felina turned around, misinterpreting the gesture. "It's ok. Batman is a good man. He won't hurt us. No need to be hostile. After all. He did being you here to get you some medical help."

Batman shook his head. "That wasn't the main reason, doctor."

She turned towards him, blonde eyebrows raised. "Oh? So he really is a criminal then?"

He nodded. "Not only a criminal." The super hero glared. "A murderer. A cannibal."

She shook her head. "But...Wouldn't it only be cannibalism if he was human himself?"

He shook his head again. "He could still be human. It could be a condition. Like Croc. Or he could be a different species or a failed experiment. Dr. Langstrom, Daggett and especially Dr. Dorian are known for these particular projects. Maybe they are involved. I haven't figured that out yet. Either way, he eats people. He's dangerous."

She nodded, backing away, getting where he was going with this. "Understood."

Batman grabbed her arm despite the warning glare and widening eyes of the murderous patient, pulling her behind him.

"Go. The commissioner will be here soon. He will want me to interrogate him."

"But-"

He scowled, turning towards her. "Go."

She sighed, defeated, nodding sever so slightly. "Yes, sir."

Felina left the room leaving the vigilante alone with the blood-thirsty and jealous 'cannibal'.

Batman slammed his gloved hands on the hospital bed's railings, crystal blue eyes blazing in anger. "You killed those innocent people! Why!?"

The wild-man didn't answer. He only glared back. His eyes matching the Dark Knight's intensity.

"Answer me!?" Batman screamed, slamming his hands down again. "You killed them! Ate them! You're sick! A psychopath! Why did you do it!? WHY!?"

The patient continued to stay silent, ignoring the Bat's screaming as he sniffed the air, taking in the Dark Knight's stance, emotions, and hormones. Preparing himself for battle if needed.

"Answer me! Now!" The vigilante screamed again, gripping the tiger's arm as tight as he could, his fingers digging into the man's flesh to the point of almost breaking the skin. "Speak!"

The cat growled and hissed, ears laid back against his head as he swiped his other clawed hand at the Bat. But Batman dodged him just in time, stumbling backwards and at the last second stopped himself from a nasty fall.

He continued, scowling. "You're a murderer! A cannibal! And you actually thought you'd get away with it!? In Gotham!? In MY city!?" He punched the inmate again, this time hard enough that his armored knuckles cut across the man's whiskered cheek. The said man hissed again, jumping up from the bed only to be slammed back down from the handcuffs that chained him to the bolted down furniture. He growled, raising his strong arms, straining against his restraints until they snapped. He then leapt forward, pinning the Batman down to the floor.

Batman fought back, managing to get in a few good blows to the freak's head. But the animal was too strong. Blinded by rage, jealousy and his animal instinct.

The cat finally found his voice in the midst of the intense fight, struggling to get his language to work. But in the end he was successful, finally able to speak correctly. Even if it was only one word that he wanted to speak. No. It was the only word he needed to speak.

_"Die!"_

Batman's eyes widened as he dodged another punch. "So you _can_ speak!?"

The giant cat chuckled, still struggling to keep the vigilante down. "Yes. I just never had any use doing so before...You human's are all the same. Food to me. I will kill you. You are competition. You are food."

He swiped his claws angrily at the Batman again, scratching across his already injured chest, making the blood flow heavily from the new and much deeper wounds.

Batman hissed in pain, but ignored the injury, glaring and sneering at his opponent. "We are not food! You will not kill me! I will win. I'll never lose! Especially not to you!"

Batman kicked the cat-man in the gut, sending him flailing backwards, violently hitting the back wall in the process.

He jumped on the animal, wailing on his face, repeatedly smashing his head into the wall.

"Get up!"

He punched him again, uppercutting his face.

"I said get up! Get up and fight!"

The cat growled and hissed, slamming his foot into the Dark Knight's chest. His toe's claws slicing into the human's flesh. The delicious smelling blood flowing out onto his fur and onto the floor was almost intoxicating.

The animal licked his black lips, his rough tongue sliding up and over his thinly furred skin. "I'll fight. And I'll win. And no competition will be left! She will pick me! Only me!"

Confused, but still alert, the Dark Knight stood there, eyebrows furrowed from underneath his black cowl. "Competition? Her? What are you talking about!?"

He blocked a couple of the animal's punches, ducking under the arms and fists that were flying towards his body.

After a while of thinking to himself he finally realized what the man was talking about. "The doctor? Is that who you're talking about!?"

The man growled, clawing at him again. But he still didn't answer, Intent on killing the vigilante as quickly as possible.

Batman continued, trying to get the information he needed. "Her!? You view me as competition? Is that what this fight's all about to you!? Winning over a woman!?"

The beast growled again, enraged. "She's not just any woman, you piece of meat! She's my woman! Mine!"

Batman smirked. Finally realizing how to get inside his opponent's head. This information could prove to be useful. But he had to make sure after he apprehended the wild inmate that the woman was safe. He'd have to warn her about this man's abrupt infatuation with her.

It was dangerous. It made him even more difficult to fight, and to understand.

But then again. He never really understood any of the rogues. Maybe Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Mr. Freeze. But that was pretty much it. The rest were too unpredictable. The rest were too dangerous to try to understand. Don't get him wrong. The listed criminals were dangerous. Especially Catwoman. But at least he understood the motives behind their crimes.

He snapped out of his thoughts and smirked again, raising his fist for another punch. Challenging his foe. "We'll see about that."

The cat's eyes widened, seething in pure rage. "You will die! I will kill you! You won't have her! She's mine! I marked her! We were meant to be together! It was fate!"

The tiger-man ran forward at full speed, ramming into the Dark Knight, dislocating the vigilante's shoulder. Batman cried out in pain, stumbling backwards into the wall. He gritted his teeth, breathing hard while he slammed his injured shoulder into the smooth stone, pushing it back in place with a loud *Snap!*.

That was going to hurt in the morning.

He ran at his opponent, taking out a bat-o-rang.

The animal sneered. "You think your toys are going to help you!?"

"That's the idea." Batman threw the bat-o-rang at the wild cat, aiming just behind his head. The metal weapon whizzed by his foe's skull, seemingly missing It's target.

The man laughed. "Ha! You failed. Now It's my turn!"

Batman smirked, catching the tiger off guard. "Not quite."

The bat-o-rang turned back around, hitting the back of the man's head, releasing yellow knock out gas. He coughed and sputtered, dropping to his knees onto the floor, the chemicals stinging his nose and throat. "No! *Cough!* *Cough!* I can't...lose...I...can't...I-"

He fell to the ground with a hard *Thud!*, arms and legs sprawled out as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I win." Batman muttered, kneeling down beside the new Arkham inmate. "Just like I said I would."

He cuffed the patient again, picking him up and gently dropping him onto the small hospital bed.

"Well. So much for interrogation..."

Sorry Jim. It'll just have to wait till tomorrow night.

Batman left him there, handcuffed and chained to the bed. Driving back to the Batcave under Wayne Manor. Forgetting to warn the female doctor.


	4. Unprofessional

**Author's Note, IMPORTANT!: Warning! Viewer Discretion is Advised! This chapter is rated M+. I'd consider this a little smutty.**

The next morning the tiger-man was still asleep in the Medical Wing and would no doubt be sore when he woke up. Dr. Felina Hunter had just arrived for work when she remembered him. She decided to check up on the man - grabbing a panic button on the way - before going to her office to work on her files and to tend to the other inmates.

She entered the Medical Wing, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her before tip-toeing to one of the beds where the large tiger-humanoid resided in. The loud click-clacking echo of her heels wasn't helping at all with the sneaking either.

She laid her small purse down onto the floor, out of the way, and bent over the bed's railings, peering down at him. "Are you awake?"

Nope.

He was dead asleep. Out cold.

She giggled quietly and lifted the covers up off of his body. She had brought him in a clean sheet knowing that the one he was currently using still had his dried blood on it from last night.

She peeled the dirty sheet back, folding it before laying it onto the floor beside her, replacing it with the clean white sheet she had picked out for him earlier.

"There. Much better." She whispered to no one it particular before setting a cold, fresh cup of water on the bedside table for him whenever he woke up.

She found it odd he'd still be sleeping. Him being injured and in an unfamiliar place and all.

"Sir...?" She whispered. "Are you ok?"

Nothing, not even a stir.

"Sir?"

Still nothing. W-Was he dead!?

Felina, whom was worried, quickly checked his pulse. No. - She sighed in relief. - He was very much alive.

She laid her hand on his shoulder and nudged him. "Sir?"

Still nothing so she nudged him harder, over and over again. "Wake up."

His eyes suddenly snapped open, the memories of him fighting the Batman ran through his mind all at the same time. He remembered everything. All the way up to the part when he was gassed, when he had lost. He still hadn't took in his surroundings yet and noticed someone was touching him. Thinking it was the Batman, he roared, grabbing the human's wrist, his claws digging into their skin.

Felina gasped and cried out in pain as she felt her wrist snap and the cuts from his claws deepen. Her warm blood trickled down her delicate arm, drip-dropping to the hard white floor.

The inmate's eyes widened at the sound. He knew that voice. And when he turned his head, he found Felina gripping at his arms, trying to push him away, her wrist bleeding heavily.

Tiger gasped, appalled at himself. He glanced down at his hand still holding onto her arm where her blood had stained his fur and quickly let go. But it must of been too rough because she stumbled hard to the ground.

He almost fell to the floor along with her to ask for her forgiveness but he remembered he had to stay calm. He couldn't scare her away. He couldn't risk that.

She peered up at him, tears in her beautiful, wide green eyes. From pain or from sadness, he wasn't too sure.

His black lips parted hesitantly, whispering. "I am sorry. I did not know it was you."

She gasped and her eyes widened even further. "You can speak!?"

He nodded.

She got up off of the floor, still gripping her broken wrist and quickly but cautiously ran over to the medical supplies on the nearby desk, starting to tend to her new injuries. "If you didn't know it was me then who did you think it was?! You have no right to injure someone this way!"

He growled, answering her question. "I thought it was the male human called 'The Batman' that was waking me. Not you. Once more. I am sorry."

She turned back around, still giving herself stitches. "You hate him. I understand. But you can't hurt people. Ok?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Ok..."

"And..." She continued with a small yet careful smile. "Thank you for apologizing. I really appreciate it. None of the inmates have ever said they were sorry to anyone before. So it means a lot."

He nodded again with a smile that mimicked hers. "You are welcome."

She nodded back, then frowned, gritting her teeth as she set her broken wrist. She couldn't help the loud cry of pain that escaped her lips. She'd never broken anything before. She's treated broken bones. Of course. But never hers. It was a painful experience she never wanted to go through again. Ever.

Her attacker frowned and flinched as he heard her cry of pain. It was all his fault. He had been the one to injure her. He had hurt his love.

She turned back around towards him. "Since you can speak, what is your name?"

He looked back up at her in confusion. "My...Name?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Your name. What is it? The name people call you. The name people identify you as. That's what a name is. You have one, don't you?"

He shook his head. "No. We've always recognized each other by scent. We've never had any use for names nor did we have any use for speaking aloud. We speak with our minds to one another. That is why I had a hard time speaking aloud when we had met. Because I wasn't use to it."

She nodded in understanding. "I see...Well. Do you mind if I give you a name? I need something to call you. It would make things a whole lot easier."

He shook his head. "No. I do not mind."

She smiled and looked him over. She knew the name that had come to her mind was unoriginal and frankly, childish, but she decided to go with it. It was easy and it obviously fit him.

"How about we call you Tiger? It fits."

He chuckled, nodding. "Ok. Then my name is Tiger." He remembered what she has said to him yesterday when they had first met. "And you said your name was...Felina?"

She nodded. "Yes. Dr. Felina Hunter. Felina is my first name. Hunter is my last name. The Dr. stands for my degree in Psychiatry and my job here at Arkham Asylum."

He smiled, eyes twinkling. "I like it. Felina is a very unique and beautiful name. It fits you magnificently."

She instantly blushed a bright red. "Thank you..." She hurriedly changed the subject. Not use to flattery or compliments and how to respond to them. "So...you said there were others of your kind? You said that you were all linked telepathically? That you recognized each other by scent?"

He nodded, twitching his thin whiskers. "Yes. Yesterday the man called Batman had mentioned failed experiments and medical conditions. I am not one. I have no medical condition. I am a different species from you humans. There are many others of my kind, including different subspecies. My family, my friends. We all live in the wild together."

She looked incredibly confused. "Then...Why are you here in Gotham City of all places?"

He hesitated. "I was...on a mission."

She raised an eyebrow. "A mission?"

"Yes...an important mission and I believe I am almost finished with it."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this 'important mission'?"

He couldn't tell her. Not until he knew he wouldn't lose her.

"I feel you do not need to know...just yet."

She nodded. "If you're not comfortable telling me, I understand."

He smiled, nodding back. "Thank you."

Felina turned and hissed in pain again as she started to bandage her wounds and to put a cast on her wrist. But Tiger interrupted her, beckoning for her to come closer. To come to him, his hand outstretched in her direction.

"Please. Come here. Let me see it."

She hesitated knowing perfectly well how dangerous he was. Especially after what had just happened. He's was the one who did this, even if it was an accident.

So she shook her head. "Um...I don't think that-"

"Please?" He pressed, his voice dropping to a dangerous low. "I insist."

She gulped and nodded, walking over to him carefully. He used his free hand, sheathing his long, sharp claws before grabbing her injured arm, and lifting it up to his face. He sniffed her, running his fingers over her new wounds that she had yet to bandage. Then, much to her surprise, he licked her. His long, wet and slightly rough tongue slid on and over her wounds causing her to gasp. She instantly tried to pull her hand away, but he stopped her. His iron grip hard and unmoving.

"I will not harm you. It is ok. Be still."

She relaxed a bit, but was still tense.

Wasn't this gross?

He continued to lick her, caressing her injured wrist. She felt a light sting and to her amazement, her injuries vanished with only a light purple bruise left behind, even her bones healed.

"H-How did you do that!?"

"We can all do that. It is unfortunate that not every species can heal themselves and or others. It helps quite a bit."

"I-I imagine it does...Thank you." She stuttered, looking at her wrist then back over to him.

He nodded, smiling. "Again. You are welcome."

She tried to pull away from him, assuming he was done and she was free, but was proven wrong when he tightened his grip on her arm, pulling her forward.

"L-Let go! I-"

But again she was silenced by his lips against hers. And again she was too stunned to stop him, once more letting him involuntarily kiss her.

Him, getting the wrong impression, tried to deepen the kiss causing her to finally come to her senses as his tongue slid across her bottom lip, trying to force it's way into her mouth. She struggled in his strong arms. But still, it was no use.

Her words and pleas were muffled but she could every once in a while get a word out. "Please...L-Let go...Stop...Stop it!"

But he still wouldn't listen. He tried to deepen the kiss even more, lost in pure arousal. But she finally got loose of his hold and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Catching him off guard. The sudden hot sting of her slap pushed him over the edge and he growled, and jumped forward, causing his restraints to bust. He then grabbed her, slamming her down to the hard floor. She screamed and begged for him not to hurt her, instantly regretting her earlier actions.

"D-Don't hurt me! P-Please! Please!"

His chest was heaving as he continued to hiss and growl, his large hands pinning her arms above her head. He felt her squirm beneath him, trying somehow to get free. But he stopped her, shifting his weight before grabbing her throat, not to choke her, but to hold her down and to keep her still.

She didn't know this though. She expected him to strangle her. To kill her and possibly even eat her.

"P-Please! I'm begging you! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it!"

Ignoring her pleas, he nuzzled his head against hers and grabbed her face, bringing it towards his own. Leaning the rest of the way down, he brought his lips to hers as gently as he could, parting his mouth and licking her bottom lip then top. She, unable to fight him anymore, gave in and fearfully did the same, earning a loud growl, a shudder, and a low moan in response.

He deepened the kiss, snaking his strong arms around her waist, and curled his long tail snake-like around her whole body.

She blushed a beet red, letting him, and reluctantly continued to kiss him back. Hoping he'd stop afterwards and maybe even leave her alone if she did so. But he didn't. It only seemed to make it worse. She, unknowingly, ran her fingers through his fur/hair causing him to purr. And she couldn't help but find his kisses surprisingly yet amazingly pleasurable.

In that moment as he kissed her again, Felina, being the pathetic virgin she was, became lost in the foreign affection that Tiger was giving her, and moaned against his mouth, her long nails gently digging into his scalp, and her body pressed up against his. She wrapped her long and toned legs around Tiger's torso, scratching behind his ears again, causing him to growl and purr. He lowered his hands down her back to her bottom, pressing against her as if they could never ever be close enough. This time she was the one to deepen the kiss, nipping his lower lip and drawing a small amount of blood.

That only seemed to make him want her more.

He licked his black lips, tasting the metallic tang of his own blood, while gently caressing her face. "I've been looking everywhere for you...Where have you been my whole life?"

She raised an eyebrow, a little confused. He'd been looking for her? Her specifically?

But he kissed her again before she could respond, his claws sliding down her spine, tearing right through her shirt and leaving long streaks of fabric hanging from her back, bare skin exposed.

Her eyes instantly flew open as he did this.

_Wait a minute! What the hell was she doing!? And why the hell was she doing it!?_

She was reminded of the answer though when Tiger kissed her again, his hard member poking through his loincloth against her.

_Oh yeah. Heh! That's why..._

He purred and grunted, pinning her to the cot, taking her mouth in his again before kissing her cheek then neck, running his slick tongue along her skin, earning a quiet moan as she began to raise her hips upwards against his lower body, wet and throbbing beneath her panties - which he pleasantly noticed - she ground against him and his yearning member and he gasped, his yellow eyes rolling upwards towards the back of his head. She grabbed the fur atop his head between her fingers, making him growl, he moved his head lower, down towards her breasts, teeth nipping at the fabric.

_Felina! What the hell are you doing!? Push the panic button now! Stop reacting to him! Stop flirting! Stop kissing! Stop, just stop! Get up and get out of there! Now! Hurry before things go too far! _

But she couldn't help it. They only continued on with their...activities. That's all she wanted to do.

He ran his large clawed hands, this time down the front of her shirt, raking and tearing at the thin fabric, completely exposing her rather large chest before clawing at her skirt while she excitedly kicked her heels off. The skirt's material shredded, and bits and pieces fell and fluttered to the ground. He smiled and smirked wickedly, before kissing her again, and enveloping her tongue in his mouth as she did the same.

Tiger continued to grope her before straddling her, _desperately_ ripping and tearing at his own clothes as fast as he could. Yet still the warning bells didn't go off in Felina's head. Really, the only things that went off, were fireworks. She'd never felt more alive, more loved, and she'd never felt pleasure like this before. She didn't want it to stop, ignoring the fact that he was a criminal, a murderer and that she'd only known this man for just a day, not to mention the fact that he wasn't even completely human. But then again, she really didn't care at this point. Actually. Felina didn't give two flying freaking shits what he was. All she knew was that she liked what he was doing to her.

"T-Tiger!" She moaned again as he sucked her neck, raking her nails down his back, causing him to shudder.

He lost it then. Finally ripping his loincloth all the way off. He ripped at the rest of her clothes that now barely left anything to the imagination.

But just when Tiger was finally about to rip the last of her skirt off, Commissioner Gordon showed up - not noticing her consent, Gordon thought he was going to rape her - he shot his gun up at the ceiling, startling them both.

Tiger growled and hissed, throwing his whole body over Felina like a shield, protecting her.

"Get off of her, inmate!' Gordon yelled.

Tiger screamed, roaring at the armed and armored GCPD cops. "She's mine!"

"I said: Get off of her!" Jim screamed again, shooting the gun a second time causing Felina to shriek in fear, body shaking, and waiting for the impact of a bullet.

Tiger looked back down at Felina as she screamed. A tear rolling down her face.

"I will not allow them to harm you, my love." He whispered, kissing the top of her forehead.

Tiger looked back up as he did this, his naked body tensed, and his taut muscles rippled and flexed as his long tail swished back and forth irritably. He laid his large pointy ears back against his scalp and growled, claws unsheathed, teeth and fangs bared, ready to attack. "I SAID: SHE'S MINE!" He roared again, screaming in pure rage and hatred.

"GET BACK, INMATE!" Jim screamed for a third time before aiming his gun directly at Tiger. "OR I'LL SHOOT!"

When Tiger refused yet again.

Jim did.


End file.
